


Dripping blood

by SLEEPINGTABLETS



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLEEPINGTABLETS/pseuds/SLEEPINGTABLETS
Summary: (THIS WILL ONLY BE 1 CHAPTER.  I MIGHT CONTINUE IF IT DOES WELL) what happens when you meet creepypasta ticci toby? Will you become hopeless lovers? Drawn together by fate? Or will you be enemies?  Always at each other's throat? Or will you create a middle ground? PLEASE DONT COPY this is my first work btw.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dripping blood

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ONLY GOING TO BE QNE CHAPTER I MIGHT CONTINUE IT SOMETIME IF PEOPLE LIKE IT

You were on a bench crying. How did you get here? You dont know. All you can think about right now is the fact that you are homeless because your landlord kicked you out. There was no reason for her to do that. You were always quiet. Always on time with rent. Kind to the other tenants. You couldn't wrap your head around it.

Sighing, you realised the predicament you were in. A few years ago you came out as pan and non binary to your parents. In response? They disowned rambling about how they wouldn't have "someone like you" under their roof.

Suddenly, your brain looked back at your last interaction with your mother. After you left the closet, you were given 3 days to get out. The first 2 days you spent finding a new home and phone number. A fresh start at life. However, your brain was more interested in what you did on the third day.

After your father left for work you hatched a plan. It wasn't half baked either. You thought of everything. You typed out a letter and droped it in your letterbox. 

"My dear(d/n)  
You must get rid of your wife if you want to stay together. I trust that you will do this for me.  
Love  
Rachel. 

You ran to your room and slipped on a white mask that was carved into a smile and a black hoodie. Hastily, you put the small amount of belongings you were going to need into your car.

Your phone vibrated as you tapped the screen. You were texting your parents , giving them sweet nothings and final goodbyes.

Dropping your phone on the passenger seat you ran back inside. You knew that your mom was probably ranting to her Facebook friends about you. You could honesty care less though, you were just happy that it was your mother's final hour. 

You scrambled through the draws of the kitchen island until you found it. A pistol. You noticed that it had no ammo. The corners of your mouth curled down. There was something reflecting light shoved at the back of the draw. Grabbing it, you cut your hand on its sharp edge. It was a hunting knife. And damm was it sharp. There was a pair of (f/c) colour gloves. You carefully slipped them on mesmerised as the palm slowly turned a crimson red shade.

You rummaged around the draw you found ammo, a lighter, the knife hilt and "fresh cotton" febreze. You mentally face palmed. Who the fuck leaves febreze next to a lighter? Whatever. You knew that it would come in handy when getting rid of your mom's body. You grabbed a roll of black bin bags just to be safe.

You didnt know if you wanted to shoot your mom or stab her. Your brain quickly analysed the pros and cons of each weapon. You would be using the guns ammo. Guns are also a long range weapon so they would be better in an outdoor chase. Plus guns are awfully loud. If you were to use it a neighbor would notice and call the police. If the police were called you wouldn't be able to blame it on your dad and you would have to fuck off pretty quickly. The knife would be quieter also it wouldn't use any type of ammo. You recalled that there was in fact a knife sharpener somewhere in your old, rusty car.

Knife it was.

You slowly creeped up towards your parents room. Pressing your head against the door you could hear typing. Your decided it was safe to ambush her.

As the door groaned in protest of being opened your mother didnt even look up. "(Y/N) GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU MISTAKE ." Ouch. She turned her head towards you, her eyes burning with disgust. The disgust quickly evaporated and got replaced by fear. "W-WHO AR-ARE YOU." "Be quiet." You snarled. Your eyebrows rose as you observed the change in your voice.

Quickly, you lurched forward and embedded the knife in her stomach before she even had the chance to scream. She looked at you with a pleading look. You threw your head back and hysterically laughed. Flipping your mask us you smiled. Her eyes held a showcase of emotion shock was the most prominent. You slowly twisted the knife around and pulled it out of the crater in her stomach. You let the blood drip onto the clean, cream carpet.

You felt good. It was like the feeling of having a nice long cry, it was also like the feeling of having a nice long shower. Any anger you had for your mother had fully left your body.

The body was shoved into a plastic bin bag. You picked it up bridal style and carried it to your basement. Your hand lingered over the febreze trigger. Carefully you pointed the lighter towards the limp body. Subconsciously, you flicked the trigger for the lighter, a stream of fire engulfed your mother. You went back up the stairs, blocking the door so smoke wouldn't be able to escape. Ofcourse you knew that the fire would die out soon. Hopefully by that time the body would only be ashes.

You were unusually calm right now considering that you had just gotten rid of your mother. Its not like you would miss her. You threw yourself into the driver's seat of your car and started the ignition. It lurched forward. Even though you had been using this thing for months you still weren't used to it.

The trees were really beautiful. You were crusing down a country road that cut through a forest. The evergreen trees were thick and tall. You heard that they were some of the biggest trees in the state. You had also head that there was killers living in them. Honesty, you highly doubted that though.

Out of the corner of your eye you noticed a figure darting across the trees following your car. You slammed the breaks at record speed. The figure was barely illuminated but you saw that they carried a pair of hatchets.


End file.
